Share
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Threesome with Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth... Just to inform you all, the sequels are up XD


SHARE

Seducing your boyfriend's best friend and business partner was not exactly how you planned to spend the weekend, but you weren't going to complain.

Ever since you had rather drunkenly confessed your attraction to Chris, it was something Tom had brought up every so often. Half the time, it was while the two of you were having sex, your mouth wrapped around the base of his cock as he fingerfucked you as deeply as he could in whatever position you were in. Just hearing Tom suggest the idea of it, imagining it was Chris's cock hitting your spot instead… You'd flood over Tom's fingers in a gush that make him growl and flip you over, fucking into you so hard and deep that you'd feel a twinge the next day if you moved just so.

After a month of mind-blowing sex with Chris as your imaginary third, Tom suggested the possibility that it not be so imaginary anymore. It was a heady thought, but every time the two of you tried to bring it up, the time was never right. Someone was too drunk, or Chris was dating some new girl, or you were on the rag and nowhere near in the mood.

By then, you were frustrated to the point that just seeing Chris walk into the little cafe they co-owned made you clench your thighs together to stop yourself from soaking through your panties on the spot. Tom found it amusing as hell, and after the third time in a week you'd been cockblocked in trying to get Chris alone, you dragged Tom into the walk-in cooler and insisted he fuck you to a screaming orgasm against the wall.

The cafe was closed today. They had finally saved up enough to afford some renovations, and right now, there were workmen tearing out and replacing the floor and the counters. They promised to be ready in time for Monday's breakfast rush, but you didn't complain. For the first time in the eight months that you'd been together, you'd actually managed to have a Friday night date like a normal couple.

Tom had woken up at his usual time of 3:30 am, being used to being the one to go in and bake before you opened at 6 am. You rolled over at the kiss on your cheek, vaguely registering that he was going to the gym this morning with Chris instead, falling back into a blissful sleep.

The bedroom door flew open later and you bolted up in bed. "Oh, damn… sorry," Chris stood there, with his gym bag over one shoulder and his shirt tossed carefully over the other. He averted his eyes quickly and you realized that the sheet had fallen down when you sat up, exposing your bare breasts. "Tom said it was okay for me to grab a shower in here. I guess he forgot you were still asleep."

You pulled the sheet up, but only because you wanted Chris to stop burning a hole in the carpet with his gaze. "It's okay, go on in," you told him, watching the muscles in his back as he went into the bathroom until the door shut behind him. You grabbed your robe and tossed it on, half-jogging out to the kitchen, where Tom is setting up the coffee maker. You wrapped an arm around him before you get a whiff of sweat-soaked t-shirt and make a face.

"Sorry, doll…" he laughed, having the grace to be a little embarrassed. "Water pipe broke in the showers at the gym. I told Chris he could come back here since it's closer than his place." As he pressed the start button on the coffee maker, he turned to lean against the counter and face you, arms wrapped around your waist so that you're standing in the sprawl of his legs. "Not mad are you?"

"Are you kidding me? The other sexiest man I've ever seen is naked in my shower right now," you grinned.

"Is that so?" Tom grinned back. "And how badly do you want to go in there and join him?" His hand slid under your robe, cupping your breast, pinching your nipple until you whimper softly.

"A lot…."

His hand slipped lower, the tips of his fingers finding you already getting wet, just at the thought. They tease you until you half forget Chris is in your shower, and you think having Tom sit you on the counter and replace his fingers with his cock would be well worth getting woken up early on your day off…. Until his fingers withdraw and you watch his lusty expression as he tastes you on them. "Go on then, I'll give you half an hour before I come up there."

You gave Tom a passionate kiss as thanks and bolt for your bedroom. The shower was still running, and you used the noise to cover the sound of you entering the bathroom. Chris had his back turned to you, but he turned when your entrance let in a gust of cold air.

"Oh, shit! What are you doing in here?" Chris tried to fumble for a towel but the only one close enough didn't cover much at all. Your eyes trailed over the divots of his hips and the long strong lines of his thighs. When you looked back up at his face, your lower lip was caught between your teeth in want.

"Enjoying the view."

"You're Tom's… he's right outside."

"Uh huh." You stepped closer to the shower, hand pressed to the glass.

"He'll kill me."

"Nope." You tugged on the handle, hearing it click open. "Who do you think sent me in here?"

It took a moment for Chris to register what you had said, but by then you've loosened the tie on your robe, dropping it on the tile as you opened the door and stepped inside. "You're kidding, right?"

You shook your head. "Tom gave me thirty minutes to convince you how serious we are."

Chris swallowed, and you pressed closer, the feel of his wet skin against yours so heavenly. "What happens in thirty minutes?"

"I imagine I get fucked anyway, just… you know… solo." Barefoot, you barely come up to his shoulder, so you rose up on your tiptoes to nip at his jaw. "Unless you just want to watch…"

A low grumble worked its way up from his chest and he tried to maneuver you aside. "Don't tease."

"Who's teasing?" You grabbed his hand, twining your fingers with his and dragging them both to your breast. You refused to look away from his eyes as you helped him work your nipple to a stiff peak. When his eyes blew wide, the black of his pupils almost swallowing the blue almost as familiar to you as Tom's, you guided his hand lower.

The noise he made when he discovered you dripping wet, and with more than just water, drowned out your own. Two blunt fingers pressed down on your clit, making your eyes flutter as you wavered on your feet.

"He's going to want my head for this…" Chris muttered, even as he turned you until your back was pressed to the shower wall.

"No…. he really won't," your voice rising as those fingers pressed into you. Just the thought of this, of finally getting what you wanted, had you soaking. You could feel your wetness even beyond the water pouring down around you both, all over the inside of your thighs. Knew Chris could feel it too as his fingers pressed into you, deep, the palm of his hand covering your clit, grinding it back into your pubic bone just right.

His mouth crashed down on yours, finesse lost in the haze of need. You felt your lower lip split open against his teeth, but the urgency of it just made you moan louder. Two fingers became three and you rose up on your toes with a screech into his mouth. If you hadn't been so wet, it would have been agony as he stretched you open, but instead it was a burning ache that just drove you crazy.

You were trapped between his chest and the shower wall, unable to do more than grind your hips a little as he fucked you relentlessly with his fingers. His tongue twined with yours in your mouth, muffled your moans, until your eyes flew open and your head reared back hard enough to knock against the wall and make you see stars.

His fingers crooked up again, hitting your G spot again and again until you came with a scream, fingers clutching at his arm even as your vision grayed out at the edges. Your grip on him was the only thing that kept you upright as his fingers left you, and you only dimly noticed Chris turning off the shower and grabbing the only dry towel, which he wrapped around your body.

Your head lay on his shoulder when he picked you up, carrying you toward the door. It was bliss, and the only thing better would be to have Tom there too… until you felt Chris's entire body stiffen.

"Hey, man… I know how this looks…" Chris set you on your feet, moving you behind him slightly defensively as he started to apologize.

"I know how it sounded too… Have a good time, darling?"

You slid under Chris's arm, looking at the devilish grin on Tom's face. "So far…. But you know me…"

You held out a hand to Tom, who took it and curled you against him. You could tell as you nuzzled his neck that he'd taken a shower in the guest bathroom, which meant he'd probably had a very good earful of what had just happened. You wiggled, feeling the length of Tom's cock, hard under the towel around his waist. You turned to look at Chris over your shoulder. "I told you he wouldn't be mad…"

Tom shrugged. "What can I say? My girl, she has a hell of a sex drive. I can barely keep up with her. She said she would love to have you lend a hand…"

You giggled. "He did… but I wouldn't mind getting lent more."

Tom slapped your ass and you moaned and wiggled. "What do you say, man? I know you've checked her out when you thought neither of us were looking." You turned until your back was pressed to Tom's chest, eying Chris hungrily. Tom leaned down and nipped at your neck. "Did you suck him in the shower like you wanted to?" he asked, his breath hot on your ear.

You watched Chris's eyes dilate and the erection that had flagged earlier when he thought you were caught surged slightly. You licked your lips in anticipation before you answered. "No."

"You're missing out.." Tom goaded, his hands trailing over you. "But, if you don't want to, you don't have to. Not like we can force you…. Come here love…" He turned your head to him, kissing you fervently.

You responded just as eagerly, tugging at the towel around Tom's waist as you pulled him toward the bed. The pair of you landed in a damp heap, the hard length of his cock jutting against your core before he shifted away to lie next to you. As his mouth found that spot on your neck, you looked over at Chris, frozen in the doorway and held out your hand in invitation.

Finally, he moved. You nudged Tom to scoot over, giving Chris room on the bed to your other side. As Tom dipped his head to swirl his tongue oh so teasingly over your nipple, drawing it into his mouth, Chris caught your lips with his again. This time, gentler, more mindful of the abused flesh. You moaned into his mouth as two pairs of hands start roaming over your body.

You weren't even sure at first whose hand pressed your legs open, and you didn't care, but as they pressed in deep, you recognized the familiar touch. You bucked up into Chris's mouth, making Tom chuckle and begin to move his fingers faster.

"Come for me love…" he urged, although it didn't take much once Chris moved, trailing his mouth over your skin in obscenely decadent open-mouthed kisses. You bucked up in a scream as he got to the tender skin just above your hip, sucking on it until you knew he'd leave a mark and held your hips down while Tom drove you even further into the spiral of your orgasm.

You took a deep breath, trembling as Tom withdrew his fingers. You felt the bed shift under your combined weights. Tom had moved to cuddle you into the space between his thighs, your back pressed to his chest. Your eyes fluttered open to see Chris's head dip between your legs, only to close again at the first contact of his tongue on your clit.

He groaned into you, lapping at your tender flesh, tasting the fluids left behind by your last two orgasms. Anyone else would have thought you were in pain from the way your body bowed off the bed at the contact, but for the double handfuls of Chris's hair as you held his mouth in place.

"I might get jealous… seems like you like it more than when I do it." Just as you tried to respond, Chris lifted his head, watching you as he pushed his fingers back into you before sucking hard on your clit.

"Oh, you did it now…" Tom warned him. "If you make her come like that, you better be prepared for her to return the favor. She'll try to suck your brain out through your cock."

Chris chuckled, the vibration against your flesh making you buck more. "As if I'd mind that…"

"Hmm…" Tom shifted behind you, and you moaned at the feeling of his cock pressed to your lower back. "Anything goes… except one thing. Her ass is mine alone." Tom nipped your ear, hard. "Isn't that right, my angel?"

"Yes…" you moaned, turning your head to pull his mouth to yours. Chris lifted your hips up, giving himself better access to your core. Three fingers stretched you open and you moaned brokenly into Tom's mouth, the pitch changing as Chris raked his teeth lightly over your clit.

"Fuck!" You yelled, breaking off the kiss as your hips jerked.

"I think she liked that.." Tom drolled, his hands cupped your breasts, pinching the nipples and rolling them slightly between his thumbs and fingers. "Didn't you?"

"Oh god, yes…" you hissed as your head fell back onto Tom's shoulder, your whole body rolling unconsciously with the oncoming wave of sensation. Chris didn't stop, flicking his tongue and blowing on the exposed bundle of nerves until you bucked upward, your mouth open in a soundless "O" of pleasure.

You came down wrapped in Tom's arms, and blinked until your mind was clear. Chris lay on his stomach still, only turning on his side when you rose and stalked over to him on your knees. The hand you put on his chest pushed him flat to the bed even as you engulfed his cock in your mouth as deeply as you could.

Tom had a cock made for blowjobs, you joked. A bit on the long side, but you'd learned over the last few months how to tilt your head just right to keep from gagging when you took him deep. He was thick enough to be thoroughly enjoyed, but not enough that your jaw screamed in defeat before you had both gotten your fill. Chris was… definitely not. He was not quite as long as Tom, but significantly thicker, enough that you could feel your jaw protesting already.

Not that you planned to stop, especially when you felt a hand cradle the back of your head, urging you on. Your name fell from Chris's lips as his hips jerked upward. He fought to hold still, trying to keep from choking you as you continued to work your mouth over him.

Tom moved from under you, shifting you around on the bed until you were on your knees. You used the change in position to free up a hand, which you immediately wrapped around the base of Chris's cock to keep him from gagging you if you bucked up again.

Long fingers drove into you again, deep enough that your spine bowed, and Tom leaned down to kiss the length of your back. "God, I want to be inside you, love. You look so…." He broke off his thought as he withdrew, replacing his fingers with his cock in a long stroke that drove you forward.

The earlier fingering had loosened you from your normally almost over-snug grip on his cock, and you felt the head of his cock brush something inside that made your eyes roll back in your head. It was a strange mix of sparking pleasure and discomfort that made the situation just so much more exciting. He set a pace that was far from usual… long slow withdrawals followed by a snap of his hips that drove him home hard and deep. Your body flowed with the rhythm of it, and soon you copied it with your mouth over Chris's cock.

His fingers curled in your hair, and you looked up to see him watching you intently before his head fell back with a groan. "So fucking good…" He lifted his head to look at you again, and you returned the look, despite the fact that the effort of keeping your mouth wide enough to accept him had made your eyes begin to water. You pulled back, not stopping your suction on his flesh, but instead focusing on the head of his cock, while you stroked the rest with your hand, pumping it in time to the flicks of your tongue and Tom's thrusts behind you.

You felt the first stutter of Tom's hips even before he admitted he was close. His mouth worked the skin of your shoulder as he bent over your back, fucking into you faster. You made the conscious effort to clench your inner muscles around him as he thrust, lifting your head to moan and pant out loud as he drove you to another orgasm.

Chris's hand closed over yours around his cock, making you grip him tighter. Your eyes never left his face as he showed you wordlessly how to work him, getting him to the brink not far behind the two of you. You couldn't stop watching, even as you gasped and pushed back into Tom behind you, the sight of Chris and you both fisting his cock making you impossibly wetter.

The cords of his neck stood out as he groaned, long and low. He cursed, and you dipped your head to take his cock again, swallowing around him as you tried to relax your jaw enough to take the entire length. The first spurt hit the back of your throat and you kept swallowing, your soft moan of encouragement muffled by the thick weight of him on your tongue. You kept swallowing and sucking as he grunted and fell back to the bed, his chest heaving.

"Yes, love…that's it.."

You felt Tom trembling on the edge of his own completion and you turned your head, resting it on Chris's thigh as you caught your breath. "Fuck me.." you urged.

His strokes were wild, uneven, the rhythm of them discordant and disjointed as he thrust into you. It was as if he was out of control as he moved, focused only on his own need to come, your pleasure momentarily forgotten. It was unlike him, even when you both were wild and uninhibited in bed, there was a part of him that always strove to make sure you finished with him, or near to. As if he couldn't seem to bring himself off without knowing he had satisfied you as well.

He pounded into you mindlessly, the only sounds his ragged breathing and your own throaty moans and whimpers as you tried to keep up, or at least get into the same rhythm and find your own release. You couldn't, and your forehead dropped to Chris's side with a frustrated sob. You were right there… you just needed…

Chris scooted down the bed, pulling your mouth to his, his tongue twisting around your own. You felt the work-roughened pads of his fingers brush over your clit, finding a pattern to match the thrust of his tongue between your lips. It was enough to send you hurtling over the edge, screaming wide-eyed and stiff against his mouth, and making your cunt clench down around Tom like a vice.

You felt him empty into you, collapsing on your back, and your arms shook as you held up both your weight before falling onto your side. The three of you were a sweaty tangle of limbs as you each tried to catch your breath.

Every nerve in your body was singing in delight when Tom pressed his lips to your ear. "Happy, darling?"

"At least until you both catch your breath…" you murmured back, finding a way to wiggle yourself onto the bed between their bodies, one leg thrown over Chris's as you reached for Tom's arm to pull around your waist. After all, there were still a lot of things the three of you hadn't tried yet… and the day was still young.


End file.
